


Being Flexible

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Series: Being Leader [6]
Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of events over the years that focus on Ohno and Aiba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Flexible

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these over a year ago but had never finished them, because they are cheesy, at times melodramatic, and always self-indulgent. I guess that's what I like sometimes (PERHAPS ALWAYS). I'm using them, all together, to fill my "timeless" square at rainbowfilling. :D

When Aiba and Ohno shared a hotel room during a tour, they had a tradition of "reading hour" before bed.

Reading hour consisted of Aiba and a stack of porn magazines and Ohno and the back of his eyelids, snoozing lightly next to Aiba. Aiba had left his stack for the weekend on his bed while he showered, and Ohno perused them lazily, looking up to smile at Aiba as he came out in pajamas.

Then his face crinkled up in amused confusion. "What... did you bring this one for me?" he asked, holding up a particular magazine.

Aiba laughed nervously and looked guilty, and Ohno felt a little dizzy there on the polyester bedspread. "This isn't for me, is it... This is more Nino's type, even if he is mostly straight."

"My type," Aiba got out. "Or one of them."

Ohno looked at him calmly but not without seriousness. "Your type like Nino? Or your type like me?"

"Like you. I like girls, too, but..." he trailed off, staring at the betraying magazine with its glossy picture of a very pretty boy in a dress.

"Why wouldn't you tell us?" Ohno asked, bewildered. He'd told everyone years ago and couldn't imagine it being frightening for Aiba.

"Nino knows," Aiba said, and Ohno almost laughed. Nino with a secret was just the same as Nino without one, because no one would ever even suspect there was anything to know in the first place.

"I don't know, it never came up, I've always dated girls and--"

Ohno waited patiently.

"Nino knows because I confessed," Aiba said softly.

Ohno felt dizzy again and tried not to show it. "And Nino?"

"Is very straight, boys dressed as girls notwithstanding."

"Ah." He put his hand out to pat Aiba's, and Aiba laughed.

"It's been more than five years and I left that behind, don't worry. Nino was my best friend first, anyway."

There was a comfortable silence that edged toward awkward as the seconds passed. Ohno held up the magazine. "Want to play Yes/No?" he said, smiling.

"We haven't done that for years," Aiba laughed. He hunkered down next to Ohno and flipped through the pages, pointing out the people they wanted to bang and the ones they really, really didn't.

They couldn't stop giggling, especially when Aiba spotted a boy in a maid costume that looked remarkably like Sho, and Aiba gasped out, "I've missed doing this, Leader."

"Should have told me you liked guys years ago, Aiba-chan, we could have discussed all sort of things," Ohno said with a dirty waggle of his eyebrows.

Aiba flung his arms around Ohno's shoulders and squeezed the breath out of him.


End file.
